Pictures: The Untold Tales of Kiryuu Senji
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: Kiryuu Senji: Vampire Hunter. Friend. Father. Kiryuu Senji is the father of twins, Zero and Ichiru. How to deal with twins? How to deal with a Wife with Anger Issues? How to deal with drunk Friday nights with Friends? How to deal with Vampires? How to deal with a psychotic mother? This is the story of Kiryuu Senji, find out how he deals! Prequel to Vampire Knight:Innocence. R R!
1. Prologue

_**Pictures:**_

_**The Untold Tales of Kiryuu Senji**_

Generation after generation has hunted for these creatures that take the life of Humans, in the form of Humans. My father told me that no matter where I go, this was my destiny. It was not murder; this was a form of protection. Humans are weak and fragile, they need someone to protect them…I sometimes feel it's unfair that that someone has to be me…

"Well done, Zero!"

I looked up at the sound of a voice cheering on the small silver-haired boy. His silver hair was much like mine, long silver streaks that hid his eyes from the world. A boy with the same face ran up to hug his older brother, Ichiru. These boys were the only known twins born into this world, this blood stained world, this Vampire Hunter world; a world where I had seen many people suffer and die. My friends, even my very own father had perished at the hands of these Vampires.

Zero turned to look past his twin, smiling widely, obviously proud of his accomplishment, "Did you see?!" he asked excitedly.

"I did," I nodded as I stepped down from the stairs. At the foot, a raven-haired man stood with a sour expression on his face, pale blue eyes staring straight ahead of him, a cigarette clamped between his lips, "You've trained him well, Yagari."

"Zero will become a great Vampire Hunter," Yagari replied without looking at me. "He will take the great Vampire Hunter Kiryuu Clan to high places."

"Not without Ichiru," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "The two belong together."

"I can see that," Yagari finally met my gaze. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to tell me that I was wrong. This man, with his stern features and serious expression was my friend, and often told me things how he saw them, offered for me to see reason before belief…before I saw something that wasn't there.

"But other then that? I think they'll both do well," I replied. I smiled as the two boys celebrated Zero's accomplishment of firing his first gun and hitting the target on the correct mark. Zero and Ichiru ran excitedly to the target and pointed at where the bullet had found its mark and left its memory behind.

"Of course they will," Yagari said, astonished that I could even sound so surprised at their accomplishment, "They have Kiryuu Blood flowing through their veins, pumping through their hearts!"

"Calm down, calm down," I chuckled. "It's a lot to live up too," I patted his back as I strode towards the Twins. I knelt down and they ran towards me, big smiled plastered on their identical faces, "Hey kids, ready to leave?"

"Do we really have to leave?" Ichiru asked as he grabbed my hand and tugged it, "Please can't we stay a little longer?!"

"I'm sorry Ichiru, if we could, we would, but your mother is waiting for us to come home. She made her famous Vegetable Soup!" I smiled and ruffled Ichiru's long hair.

"Can I bring the target home?" Zero asked quickly, dinner the last thing on his mind.

"Sure, grab it quickly before we leave," I stood up and Ichiru grabbed my hand and watched his twin run and grab the target. Yagari strode to my side and smiled when Zero flashed the target in front of him.

"Let's go before the snow catches us again," Yagari said as he led the Twins to his car.

I glanced at the target in Zero's hand and found a sting of guilt. My heart seemed to squeeze itself and breathing suddenly became difficult. The twins were only nine-years-old and learning how to kill something that was once upon a time Human. The thoughts of these boys killing something made me sick to my stomach, but if they didn't do it, who would? If my father was still alive, he would scold me and call me weak for having these pathetic thoughts. But he was something less of a father figure, and I made a promise to everyone I cared about to be nothing like that man. A failure as a father, a grandfather and a Vampire Hunter.

"Kiryuu, you coming?" I heard Yagari call as he opened the back seat door for the twins to rush inside.

"Yeah," I nodded and pulled my keys from my pocket.

"Kiryuu-sama!"

I turned around at the sound of my name. I found another Vampire Hunter walking towards me, a serious expression on his face, worry lines creasing his forehead. I sighed and heard more footsteps coming towards me. I glanced over my shoulder and found Yagari at my side. The Hunter stopped in front of me and I knew that I would not be going home with the Twins.

"What's up?" I asked, praying that it was not so.

"There is a Level E downtown, the President asked that you take care of it," the Hunter said in a deep voice. He didn't care that my sons would not have a father to tuck them in tonight. I cared; I wanted to be there tonight.

"Can't someone else take care of it?" I asked as I turned and gave the man my back and walked towards my car.

"You cannot ignore another order from the President, Kiryuu!" the Hunter snapped back at me.

"Tell the President to get bent," Yagari snapped back as he walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. I saw him pout as he crossed his arms over his chest and silently murmured curse words to himself.

I closed the backseat door, while giving a reassuring smile to Zero, who stared up at me curiously. I climbed into the driver's seat and started my engine. I drove past the Hunter and carried down the country road to where we were living. It had been a month since we moved into our new home, living next to my best friend and his family was perfect, happy…reality. It made this life seem normal. This life of the cursed Vampire Hunter.

I stopped in front of our home and watched as my sons leapt form their seats to greet their mother, who stood waiting at the front door. They hugged her legs and flaunted their target in front of her, to which she cheered them on. Yagari climbed out the car the same time I did. The twins rushed inside to hang their target up in the hallway and Yagari stood outside to finish his cigarette.

"Mister Kiryuu," she teased, leaning against the door frame.

I stood in front of her and wrapped my arm around her waist and planted a firm kiss on her soft red lips. Her hands wrapped around my neck and as I pulled back, I got lost in her beautiful violet gaze, "Miss Kiryuu," I greeted back with a smile.

"Welcome home," she giggled. "Did you have a good day watching the boys?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Definitely have Kiryuu Blood in their systems."

"Told you," Yagari interjected.

"Shouldn't you go back to _your_ home?" I demanded from my friend, who answered with a sly smile that was all too familiar.

"C'mon Honey," Azumi tapped my chest and gave me a kind smile, "Let's go back inside. I made soup."

I smiled at my wife. Her honey brown hair tied into a side pony-tail, with the tendrils draping over her shoulder, her slender frame fitting perfectly to my side. She took my hand and led me through the house. I smiled when my children rushed in. I dropped to my knees and put Zero on my left shoulder, Ichiru on my right. They laughed wildly as I led them to the kitchen. I smiled as I grabbed my camera form the kitchen countertop and held it at arms length.

"Smile Boys," I sang happily. My boys put their faces closer to mine and pulled funny faces as I clicked the button and the flash echoes around us.

This was my life, the life of a Vampire Hunter, a friend and a father. This was what I lived for. I became a Vampire Hunter – not for the sake of my Blood Lineage – but for the sake of my children. I made it my mission to purify this world, so my sons would not have too.

My name is Kiryuu Senji. Vampire Hunter. Father.

This is my life…

* * *

**A/N: HEEEEELLLLOOOOO! GREETINGS! OHAYO! I would say it in other languages too, if I knew anymore. This is my second Fanfic for Vampire Knight and I consider it a Prequel to my first Fanfictio**

_**Vampire Knight; Innocence**_

**This idea has been tugging at my mind for a while now, SO I decided to see how far I could take it and see if you guys would like it too! I think it would be interesting to see how the Kiryuu Parents lived, seeing as we still don't know much about them. I love them! Can't enough of them. I have a few interesting twists and turns planned and I would like to see if you guys would enjoy it ;D**

**This isn't the first chapter, this is the prologue. But its just to get your taste buds wet. If you like it, please Read and Review!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**-Saved by Dark Innocence**


	2. Chapter 1 Work

_**Pictures:**_

_**The Untold Tales of Kiryuu Senji**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Work**_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG G….

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG ….

I hate alarm clocks, I really do. I reached over and hit the snooze button. I stirred and turned to put my arm around my beloved wife. I felt my hand rest on her shoulder, and then my hand rested on another shoulder…and another…one… I lifted my head and saw Zero and Ichiru cuddling each other, draped underneath Azumi's arm. I sighed and Zero opened his eyes.

"Morning Dad," Zero muttered in a groggy voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a groggy tone of my own. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Don't you have your own bed?"

Zero blinked and smiled a small smile, "Ichiru and I wanted to go with you to work."

I rolled my eyes, so that's what they wanted. I frowned and shook my head, "You and Ichiru have school today."

"Yeah, so?" Zero smiled a sheepish smile, the smile he used to get something he wanted.

I sat up and wagged my finger in front of him, "No. Not that smile, I know that smile. I taught you that smile."

Zero gave me his best puppy-dog gaze, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. Another move I taught him, "Is it working Dad?"

I sighed and shook my head. I stared at Zero for the longest moment, smiling as I knew that I had one more weapon in my arsenal, "You really wanna leave Kira-chan alone at school?"

Zero's cutesy face vanished, his face fell, "No…I guess I don't."

I smiled. Victory and I chuckled as I ruffled Zero's hair, "Good boy. Now wake up your mother and brother and get ready."

Zero saluted me, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

I smiled as he pounced on his brother and woke him up. I threw the covers off my body and staggered downstairs and moved into the kitchen and put the kettle on. I stretched and noticed Ichiru standing in the doorway, rubbing his eye sleepily. His little nose was red and his hair was all ruffled up.

"What's up, son?" I asked as I walked towards him. I crouched down in front of him and noticed dark circles under his eyes and I frowned, "Feeling sick again?"

Ichiru nodded, "My chest hurts again," he said in a sad voice. I noticed then that he wasn't rubbing his eyes from sleep; he was rubbing tears away from his face.

I ruffled Ichiru's hair and sighed. I brushed away the hair form his forehead and moved away my own hair and pressed his forehead next to mine to gauge his temperature, just as Zero ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop, watching us with wide eyes. I felt that Ichiru's temperature was a lot warmer then my own. I frowned and moved back and ruffled his hair.

"You've got a fever," I kissed his forehead and picked him up and set him down on the kitchen counter, beside the Medicine Cabinet and opened it, "Zero, go check on your other, okay?"

Zero nodded and turned and I heard him run up the stairs as I raided the Medicine Cabinet and heard soft sniffles from Ichiru. I found some Medicine for e a sore chest and cracked the bottle and grabbed a table spoon and filled it up. I turned to Ichiru and smiled.

"Open up," I joked.

Ichiru opened his mouth and I put the spoon inside his mouth. Ichiru frowned at the taste and paled when he saw I was filling up another spoon. He glared up at me as I held the spoon by his lips, but he took it anyway. I smiled and threw the spoon in the sink and put the Medicine away and grabbed a tablet.

"That Medicine is gross. Why can't we get the cherry one?" Ichiru demanded as he watched me move to make coffee for myself and Azumi and tea for himself and Zero.

"The cherry one won't help you," I smiled. "I know its gross, but the gross ones are the ones that work faster," I moved to fill a glass of water and gave Ichiru his tablet and the water, "Drink up. I don't think you're going to school today."

"Aww, why?!" Ichiru whined as he clutched the glass.

"Your fever is high," I leaned against the counter, my arms crossed over my chest. I saw Ichiru frown and I sighed, "How about this, I ask Wana to take over my shift at the station and I stay home with you today?"

"Can policemen take the day off?" Ichiru asked, smiling at me.

"Sure," I shrugged. "You and me can have a movie day while Mom and Zero are stuck doing work."

Ichiru giggled and I smiled. I watched him take his tablet as I made our hot beverages. Ichiru started talking about his dream just as Azumi walked in, with a sour expression on her beautiful face, her light brown hair was a mess, her gown hung off her one shoulder and her own nose was pink.

"Morning Beautiful," I smiled and flinched when she glared at me.

She grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and glared at me, "Shut up."

Ichiru gasped, "Mom's sick too? Was it my fault?"

Azumi smiled and ruffled Ichiru's hair, "Flu Season is coming up, Ichiru. So take another flu tablet so you don't catch it, okay? We still need to get you out of your chest infection."

Ichiru nodded and turned to the Medicine Cabinet and grabbed the flu tablets and offered one to his mother, who smiled at accepted the tablet and in return, gave Ichiru a glass of water and both took the tablet at the same time.

Ichiru smiled at me, "Dad, now that Mom's sick, Dad can go to work."

I glanced at Azumi who sipped her coffee, "Yeah. I'll stay with Ichiru today. Might as well work while I'm at home."

"You sure, Honey?" I asked as I stood beside my wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm sure," Azumi smiled at me before she took another sip.

Zero rushed back into the kitchen, he moved to the kitchen table and waited patiently for his brother and mother to join him. I served my family breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed in my uniform. I came downstairs to find Zero waiting by the door for me, backpack in his hand. I found Azumi and Ichiru cuddled on the couch, Azumi holding her coffee cup and Ichiru watching a movie on TV. I kissed Ichiru's forehead and kissed my wife's lips.

"Get better soon," I said with a smile. She sneezed and I smiled, "Gross."

She shrugged a shoulder, "Hey, you married this."

"I was forced into it," I said jokingly.

I ducked when Azumi threw her coffee cup at me and glared daggers at me before she slowly sat back down on the couch, keeping her piercing violet eyes on me. I blew her a kiss as I opened the front door for Zero and myself. Zero grabbed my hand happily and smiled up at me.

"Why so smiley today, Zero? Though you were the 'there is no sunshine' type," I ruffled his hair as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Its not everyday that Dad gets to take me to school," Zero smiled widely at me. "It makes me happy."

I smiled as I closed the passenger door and walked around to the driver's seat. Being a Vampire Hunter kept me away from my sons, being a policeman kept me away from my sons. But this world was a dangerous place, and I'd rather be damned then let my children walk around in this tainted world.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

"Good morning Zero! Good morning Uncle Kiryuu!"

Zero smiled as Kira ran and tackled Zero with a hug. Zero smiled and hugged the young blonde girl back. Kira smiled up at me and I ruffled her hair. Her father walked towards us and we greeted by shaking hands. This man, Sudikako Wana, was my best friend, almost my brother. He ruffled my hair and I chuckled.

"Driving your kids to school? Surprised to see you so early in the morning at all," Wana chuckled.

"Hey," I fixed my hair and smiled at my friend. "You walked? So early in the morning?"

"Kira didn't wanna drive," Wana fixed the badge on his own uniform. "So we decided to walk."

"Where's Ichiru?" Kira asked, walking around Zero in circles, tapping her chin.

"Ichiru's sick. And with the flu going around, I'm not sure if I want him out anyway. Azumi's been hit with the flu too," I smiled at Kira, who looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"So its just you and me today, Kira," Zero smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go before we're late," Zero turned to me. "Bye Dad, Uncle Sudikako," and just like that, Zero ran towards school, dragging Kira behind him.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle Kiryuu!" Kira called behind her, waving and smiling.

Wana waved goodbye to his daughter and then smiled at me, "Hey, take me to work?"

"Sure," I opened the driver's door and climbed in, hearing Wana climb into the passenger seat. "Didn't know you were on Patrol today."

"I am, just not for the station," Wana sighed. "The President wants me out to find some Level E that's wondering around."

"Really? Is it the one from yesterday?"

"The one you rejected? Yup," Wana ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "How come you didn't go after it?"

"Zero hit his first target on the correct mark with his gun," I shrugged. "I had to celebrate," I stared the engine and we started driving towards the Association Office.

"Ah, well done to him," Wana punched my arm. "Yagari's doing a good job, huh? How's Ichiru doing?"

I shrugged, "Ichiru's battling a little bit. But Yagari says he'll improve over time."

"But…?"

"But Ichiru's weak constitution might be an issue," I sighed. "But Ichiru's not giving up."

"That's a good thing! The Twins will become great Vampire Hunters," Wana smiled at me. "I know they will, I know these things."

I stopped in front of the Association Office and Wana and I climbed out my car, "You know a lot of things, Wana."

"Of course I do, I'm a genius," Wana boasted as we entered into the Office.

The Office was small, not as big as the Association Headquarters. The Office was a dark grey color and the furniture was all black. There was a huge mahogany desk at the far end of the wall, opposite the main entrance. There were large double doors next to the desk. Wana and I nodded at the woman at the reception and we walked through the double doors to another reception area where another Receptionist smiled at us. A Female Vampire Hunter with long silver hair, tied up into a pony-tail. Her green eyes landed on me and she smiled.

"Kiryuu-san, you came today," she smiled.

"Not for me. For Wana," I cocked my head to Wana, who waved.

"I need that target's information," Wana said as he leaned on the desk. He knew the Receptionist would know what to get. And as soon as the word left his lips, there was an envelope in front of him. Wana accepted it and smiled, "See ya later, Viv."

"Good luck, you two. Be careful," Vivian said with a kind smile.

We left the Association Office and strode towards my car, "Love how people think we're going after this thing together!" I chuckled.

"Aren't we?" Wana asked, waving the envelope in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I glanced at my watch. "I just gotta make a stop first."

Wana nodded. He knew me well enough to know where I wanted to stop. We got into my car and headed downtown, where our target would be, and where my stop would be. We didn't speak much as we drove down, just the occasional question. Wana spoke about how Kira almost set the house on fire and I thanked my lucky stars that my twins weren't that…er, hyper. We eventually arrived at our destination and I stared up at the dark building with its black walls, high roof and tinted windows. I swallowed hard and climbed out and heard Wana's door close.

"Why are we here?" Wana asked, staring up at the building with me.

"Doctor Yamato said that she was asking for me," I replied as I walked up to the door and pulled it open.

We entered a too-white room with white furniture and posters of too-happy people on the wall. The reception desk was white as well, the woman behind the glass smiled at me, "Welcome to Remedy Asylum. Name please?"

"Kiryuu Senji," I replied.

The receptionist looked at the book in front of her and frowned, "Of course. Please, you may go through."

I nodded and turned to my friend, "Coming or going?"

Wana frowned, "Coming, coming…"

Wana and I passed through a pair of double doors and walked I silence through too-white hallways and corridor after corridor of grey bolted doors with small windows. We came to a door at the end of the last corridor and nodded at the man that was standing beside the door. The man opened the door for me and I walked inside, Wana standing in the doorway.

The room was perfectly white except for black scribbles on the walls. There was a woman sitting at a desk, wearing a hood and sitting on the end banister on the bed, as if she were riding a horse. Her hair was long and dark brown, her brown eyes met my own and she frowned.

"Hello, Son," she said in an old cracked voice. She through the hood off and I saw that age had started to affect her as the top of her hair was going grey, "Have you finally come to visit me?"

"Doctor Yamato said you wanted to see me," I replied in low voice. "What do you want, Mother?"

"Such a cruel Boy," she spat at me. "How are my Grandchildren?"

"Never heard of you. And I plan to keep it that way," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Seeing as when I told you they were twins, you tried drowning them when they were four-months-old."

"You're so mean," she brushed her fingers through her hair. "Have you killed the Vampire that murdered your father? That bastard that took my husband's life…the twins did that you know."

"Is this what you wanted to discuss?" I demanded.

She started to cackle, she hug off her bed and glared at me, "You're going to die, Senji,' she grabbed her pencil case form the desk and threw it at me. But I ducked down and glared at her.

She started screaming and then fell to the floor. The man that stood by the door rushed in and grabbed her and tied her to the bed as she screamed. I felt Wana grab my shirt and pull me back. The door closed behind us and I watched as the man tried strapping my mother down as she scratched him.

"Mr. Kiryuu."

I turned around and saw Doctor Yamato walk towards me, "Did she say anything again? Did she say anything about the Hooded Woman?"

I blinked and cocked my head to the side, "No. No she didn't. I have to go," I quickly brushed past the Doctor and walked fast for the exit.

I finally came outside and felt the air around me loosen up my throat and breathing suddenly became easier. I leaned against my car and stared down at my feet. My Mother had always been eccentric, but after my father was murdered, she had lost her mind completely. She kept calling herself the Hooded Woman, whoever that was. I sighed and looked up to find Wana in front of me. He offered me a kind smile.

"It'll be okay, man," he leaned against my car, beside me. "Everything always works out for us."

I smiled back at him, "I know," I dug in my pocket and pulled out my camera and took a picture of the eerie building in front of me. I looked at my result and a cold feeling crept over my skin, "Just as long as that woman _never_ meets my kids, everything will be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Three reviews in one day! WHOO-HOO! *does Review dance* Thank you to: _NekoAnimeFangirl_, _Guest_ (my myerious Reviewer O-O the fascinate me! 3) and _chibineko63 (_kinda an original idea, not my characters, but I did create their names and personalities [and this little story here]. The weapons, appreances and hobbies [like Mr. Kiryuu's picture taking and Mrs. Kiryuu soup-making] are from Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight Manga, Anime and Novella Ice Blue Sin)**

**So glad you guys are enjoying this story, as I said, I don't know how far I'm going with this, but I'm glad I've got some readers to try and see where I could go. We have just met Mother Mrs. Kiryuu and she's a little psycho...oh well, no one's perfect. **

**How cute is Zero and Ichiru ^^**

**Please Read and Review! Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Oh, and for those who have NO IDEA who Wana and Kira are, my other Fanfiction _Vampire Knight: Innocence_ gives a full viewof them. Hopefully you will love them as much as I do ^^**

**Until the next chapter, come again and tell your friends *bows***

**I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight D':**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**


	3. Chapter 2 Suffering

_**Pictures:**_

_**The Untold Tales of Kiryuu Senji**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Suffering**_

"Azuummiii!"

"No."

"Azumi, please!"

"No."

"Az––"

"No means no, Senji," Azumi snapped as she stormed down the street. Her hair was tied into a pony-tail that draped over her shoulder. She wore a three-quarter jacket with long sleeves. She wore her leather jacket and her knee-high boots. Her shirt was yellow.

I was wearing a black hoody; my hair was spiked up so Azumi could see my eyes (she whined if she couldn't see my eyes). My pants were black too and my boots were killing me! Seriously! Think that Azumi got them in a size too small.

"Honey, please!"

Azumi wheeled around and faced me, her violet eyes were on fire and she glared at me, "How many times do I have to say it? No! We'll talk about this when we get home. Be on guard."

"The Vampire's behind you."

Azumi wheeled around and ducked as the Vampire moved and tried to slash her. Azumi moved quickly and landed a solid kick. I knew my Wife. This was her mission, I wouldn't get involved even if she ask––

"Senji! Kill the bastard!"

I felt my eyes go wide as I quickly drew out my sword and moved to decapitate the Level E. The Level E dodged my attack, but some string that appeared from nowhere wrapped around the Level E's neck and Azumi pulled the wire and the Vampire became headless. The Level E exploded into dust and Azumi stared at me.

"Day dreaming? Seriously?" she demanded.

"Can I go?" I asked with big pleading eyes.

"Senji, we're off this weekend. Don't you think you should spend some time with your sons?" Azumi started to twirl her string, "I mean, Zero's been asking all day for you."

"I can bring the boys with me," I smiled. "They'll love it!"

"You are not taking my eleven-year-old sons to a bar!" she lashed her string out again and this time it wrapped around my neck and she pulled me closer, "Spend time with your kids, Senji. They're half your responsibility."

"My creations, I know," I smiled again. "Kira's coming with Wana, she asked for the twins."

"Why the hell is Wana taking Kira?" Azumi pulled the string tighter.

My Wife, my beloved anger-issued wife. Her temper was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. Despite her beauty and psychotic ways, she was usually level-headed, not to mention breathtaking when it came to Hunting and Killing Vampires. She would usually be in a sour mood when the Association gave her orders; it made her sour because she wanted to be with the boys. But she wasn't one to turn down a Hunt. So you can guess how often Azumi is in a sour mood…often…surprised I'm still breathing.

"Yagari wants to see her. You know he loves her to bits. And besides," I smiled again. "I wanna see her too! And so do the twins!"

"Don't be an idiot, Senji," Azumi pushed me away.

I danced back to her side and smiled, "Wifey! Let's have a daughter!"

Azumi didn't reply to me. She just shot me an ice-cold glare and strode away. I sighed and followed behind her. I knew why she didn't want to have more children, after almost losing both Zero and Ichiru and the risk of losing Ichiru every time he became ill, I could only imagine what it would be like if we brought a daughter into this world. I had almost lost my children and my wife after my Mother went on her rampage and tried drowning the boys.

I followed my wife home in silence. They boys weren't back from school yet, so I knew we would be alone. I followed Azumi into the house, "Honey, don't be angry with me––"

"I'm not angry," Azumi said in a matter-of-factly tone. But it was that tone where you could hear she was angry. She shrugged out of her jacket and threw it at me.

"Honey, you know I was kidding––," I followed her into the kitchen and deadpanned, "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Yagari turned away from the stove and looked at me, "Waiting for Zero and Ichiru."

"I mean, what the hell are you doing in my house?!" I shouted at Yagari. Azumi seemed not to notice the intrusion and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and cracked it open.

"Why aren't you in your own friggin' house?!" I shouted.

"He looks after the boys," Azumi replied. She set her bottle on the counter, "Better then we do," she brushed past me and headed up the stairs. I followed my wife as she stormed up the stairs, "You know, I don't even think our kids know our names or how old we are because we don't spend a lot of time with them. They probably don't even know how we met––"

"All I said was that I wanted a daughter. I wasn't even being serious––," I pleaded as I followed my wife up the stairs.

"Not that our boys need another sibling, being the damned twins and all. I can only imagine what people call them when they walk by––"

"Zu-Zu, calm down," I tried to say calmly.

Azumi wheeled around, her violet eyes resembling a purple fire, "I told you not to call me that!"

Then she slammed the door in my face and I sighed. Usually she would have thrown something at me – a few punches, maybe some insults – and then she would have calmed down, y'know, after a few moments (Hours? Days? Weeks?) She would have been back to my almost loving wife.

"What she on about now?" I heard Yagari ask.

I staggered down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see my friend stirring his cooking. He was wearing a pale yellow apron and his sleeves were rolled up, "She's not too excited about me going out tonight."

"It's not everyday Kaien comes into town. Did you explain that to her?" Yagari glanced over his shoulder and stared at me with his pale blue eye.

"Do you want too?" I asked, coming around the corner and grabbing Azumi's bottled water, "Cause, she's not my biggest fan right now."

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" Yagari demanded.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just hoping she takes it all out on you," I smirked as I sat down and heard the front door open and loud excited calls echoed through the house.

The twins came walking in and I smiled when–– they didn't come to me.

"Master! Master, look!" Zero held up a piece of paper. "Ichiru got the highest in the class!"

"Zero! Give it back!" Ichiru pleaded as he tried reaching for the paper his brother was parading around.

"Well done, Ichiru," Yagari ruffled Ichiru's hair. "Now let's see if you can get the same in hunting classes."

"I'm sure if Ichiru tried, he would do well!" Zero smiled at his twin.

"I can work harder!" Ichiru smiled back at his twin. Yagari smirked and ruffled Ichiru's hair and I stared.

"Um, hi!" I announced. My twins looked at me, and I could see the excitement in their eyes as they dropped everything and rushed to me. I hugged my kids and gave Yagari my best cocky grin, "Better! Much better!"

"Is Mom home too, Dad?" Ichiru asked, giving me the most adorable smile. I nodded and then frowned when my kids left me and rushed upstairs. I blinked and saw Yagari staring at me with his own cocky smirk.

"Better yet?" Yagari chirped. I glared at him and he turned back to his cooking as I fell down at the kitchen table. I frowned and looked up to see Yagari staring out the window. His pale blue gaze finding whatever was outside to be very interesting instead of looking at me.

"How is Mitsuki?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Sako Mitsuki, Zero and Ichiru's school nurse who Yagari had gotten to know very well thanks to Ichiru's flu. She and Yagari had been dating for two years now and not so long ago, he had proposed to her. And they are engaged!

"Mitsuki is fine," Yagari turned to me and smiled. "Pretty soon I will have kids too. Just like you and the rest of the Idiots I hang out with."

I knew my expression was sour, "The thought of you having kids grosses me out."

"Quiet, Kiryuu," Yagari hissed, throwing his spoon at me. He loved my kids, I knew he did. But it would be nice if he had some of his own so I could spend some time with mine. Not that I was jealous or anything…

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

"Yay! Kira-chan!" Ichiru exclaimed as he leapt out from the car and ran towards the blonde girl. The two threw their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly. Ichiru picked Kira up off the ground and twirled her around.

"Okay, okay," I said as I opened the door for Zero, who leapt out and was tackled into a bear hug from Kira. Zero smiled a shy smile at the blonde girl and I crouched down, "Where's mine, Princess?"

Kira blushed a little as she tackled me into a hug and I picked her up and walked into the pub. The twins followed behind me and they burst into the pub and smiled widely. I set Kira down onto her feet and the kids rushed to greet the other hunters. I looked around. It was a normal pub, definitely one not for kids – but my kids are special.

The pub was mostly wooden furniture. Cherry wood bar with a gloss over it, dark wooden bar stools, circular tables and dim lighting in lampshades that were very 1920s. The music sounded like it could be from the same time period. There was even an old-classes barman working behind the counter, white shirt, black vest, and black bowtie – cowlick of very oily black almost nonexistent hair. Yup, Yagari's kinda place…and Kaien's taste.

"Kiryuu-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!" And I was tackled into a hug by a blonde wearing a – a shawl? Kaien stood back and smiled at me. Wearing glasses and a trench coat and his long-ish hair was in a ponytail. I cocked my head to the side and he blushed, "Does Kiryuu-kun like my new clothes?"

"Tell him he looks like a girl!" I heard Wana shout and I heard Yagari cackling in the background.

Kaien pouted and actually looked like he was going to cry, but I put my hands up in defense, using a skill that Azumi taught me every time someone came up to her and asked what they look like. I gave my best smile, "I respect your fashion choices as it shows that you are unique and special and a free spirit."

Kaien sparkled with excitement and I thanked the big guy upstairs that I had a Wife who could be nice and could think quickly on her feet. Kaien _skipped_ off and I walked over to the bar where Wana had reserved a seat for me between him and Yagari. I saw that Wana was sitting in front of a large mirror across from us in the bar where we could see the reflection of a table where the kids were sitting. Smart move, Wana.

"Whiskey and Sake," Yagari ordered. "Whiskey for Wana and I. Sake for Kiryuu and Psycho-pants over here," Yagari clapped Kaien on the shoulder.

"And three milkshakes if you have them," Wana ordered. He turned around, "Whatcha kids want?"

"Chocolate please, Uncle Wana," my twins said in unison. It was so adorable when they did that. I remember at one stage that finished each others sentences and spoke exactly at the same time. Like any Father – it was cool. I would ask them questions and they would answer them _at the same time_! Azumi said it was childish to obsess over it, but what does she know?

"I want strawberry please, Daddy!" Kira said excitedly. I pouted. I had a daughter, true I had to share her with her father and Yagari, but I was as much her father as Wana is. Minus the blood relation and any real relation. Dammit, she was still mine!

"Okay, Kira," Wana smiled and then Kira appeared between us, sitting on the table. Wana looked surprised that she moved so fast.

"With sprinkles and marshmallows and a whole lotta ice cream and cream on top," Kira said with a large smile. Her legs were kicking out and she was swaying with excitement.

"That stuff is bad for you, Kira," Zero stated matter-of-factly.

"Listen to Zero," Wana said with a fake hard expression.

"Get the kid a milkshake, in fact, I'll pay for it," Yagari said.

"No, no," Wana stood up and picked Kira up off of the table and set her on the ground, "You'll get a normal milkshake."

"With waffles?!" Kira smiled.

"With fries and a burger," Wana replied.

"Then ice cream?" Kira smiled again, brighter this time. And I knew Yagari and I were melting inside. Hunter's Princess, what can I say?

"No, then home time," Wana replied with a small smile. "And I'll give you a banana."

"I don't want a banana!" Kira pouted.

"I'll but the kid a milkshake!" Kaien smiled, "A princess deserves everything!"

"Not this one," Wana turned Kira around. "Go sit and play."

"Fine," Kira stalked towards the table and sat beside Ichiru who smiled and whispered something in her ear.

After some time, when all mouths were full and drinks were poured, we were all laughing and having a good time until the bartender froze and hunched over the sink. He had seemed a bit off all night, looked ill actually. I kept watching him carefully after he moved from the sink and went to collect the kids' plates. I didn't want Ichiru to catch whatever this guy had. I watched in the mirror as he leaned over and collected Zero's plate, then Ichiru's. He took his own sweet time collecting Kira's and his eyes leered over to her and his mouth curled up. He shook himself and walked back around the bar and he leaned over the sink again. I glanced around and saw that Wana, Yagari and Kaien had frozen and watched the bartender. He moved slowly, he was pale, he was shaking…he was a Level E Vampire.

"Kira, why don't you take the twins to the back of the pub?" Wana asked. He glanced over his shoulder, "If there's a door, close it, okay?"

"Why, Daddy?" Kira asked, standing up. Zero and Ichiru stood up slowly too and their young Hunter eyes went to the Bartender. They seemed to understand and nodded; Zero grabbed both Ichiru and Kira's hands and moved to the back of the pub.

I looked up and saw the bartender was standing in front of us. None of us moved as he got closer and jumped onto the bar. I watched as the male in front of me deteriorated into a Level E Vampire. Long fangs, wild eyes and pale skin. It stared at us and I couldn't help but smirk. One Level E against Four of the greatest Vampire Hunters? Even a blind man could see how this would end.

In perfect unison we all finished our drinks and stood up. Kaien stood back because he didn't fight Vampires anymore. But Yagari, Wana and I were always ready. We set our drinks down just as the Vampire lunged at Yagari. Yagari let the Vampire take him to the ground, so Wana could land a good solid kick against his ribs and I pulled out my sword and slid the blade home into the Vampire's chest. As usual the Vampire exploded into dust and we all smiled. Wana helped Yagari up to his feet and Kaien smiled.

"I remember when taking down Level Es were difficult," Yagari said, dusting the remains of Vampire off of his coat.

"Shall we drink to celebrate?" Wana asked with a cheesy smile.

"We shall!" I cheered.

Um…yeah…not a good idea. After a few drinks, and some very lethal shots of something something…I had to call Azumi to pick Yagari, the twins and myself up. Wana had to call Jenichi and Kaien decided he was going to call a cab. Only intelligent move to make. Azumi and Jenichi stormed in and I watched Jenichi pick Kira up and pull Wana to the car by his ear. I wonder what my wife would do––

"OW!" I shouted, feeling a sting at the back of my head. I turned around and saw how angry Azumi looked and turned back to face the car that had my best friend in, "Please don't be mad at me, Zu-Zu."

Azumi grabbed the collar of my shirt and shook me, "I told you not to call me that! Do you know what the time is? The twins have to train tomorrow morning! How are the supposed to train with a hung-over father and Master?"

"The lesson will be very interesting, I'm sure," Yagari slurred. Azumi glared at him and he turned to the twins, "Let's go wait for Mommy and Daddy in the car!"

He ushered my children away and I gave my wife my best sparkly-sparkly-I-love-you-with-all-my-heart-and-soul smile and then my face hurt and everything went black. Darkness surrounded me. I could hear Angels singing.

I love my Wife…

I love my Wife…

I love my Wife…

Even though she is psychotic and violent…

I love my Wife…

"Senji..."

I opened one eye and saw that I was in my bedroom and the sun was shining through my pale white curtains. My Wife was sitting next to me, worry darkening her features. I sat up and felt a headache pound its way through my brain. No more drinking for me for a while...

"Senji, something happened," Azumi whispered to me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update...I'm wondering how far this thing really will go, but I've got some ideas. I have nothing interesting to say today ): **

**Sooo, please read and review! Sorry for spelling and grammical errors!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**


	4. Chapter 3 Love

_**Pictures:**_

_**The Untold Tales of Kiryuu Senji**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Love**_

I rushed through the too-white hallways, the smell of antiseptic burning my nose and lungs. I ignored the women in white that demanded to know where I was going, and my eyes scanned the plates that hung above the large white doors with glass windows. I scanned them all as I rushed through the hallways; passing more and more the deeper I got into the hospital. Azumi behind me, walking slowly, knowing that I was in a bad mood. I stopped when I saw a hospital bench and my twins sitting on them, Ichiru leaning towards Zero, saying something to him and Zero had his face buried in his hands, his head shaking from side to side. They were sitting outside the Emergency Room. I stalked up to them and Ichiru looked up and obviously told Zero because Zero looked up too. Both of them paled as I got closer.

"Are you two hurt?" I asked as I crouched in front of them and studied them. Grabbing Ichiru's chin, I moved his head from side to side and examined him for wounds. I moved to Zero and my gaze narrowed on a small white bandage on his cheek. I growled, "Where's Yagari?"

Zero pointed to the double doors of the Emergency Room and I stood up and saw Azumi sit down beside Ichiru and Ichiru curled into her side. I brushed through the double doors and once again, ignored everyone that tried to stop me as my eyes finally landed on Yagari. I pushed the curtain aside and froze. Blood. Blood everywhere. All over his face, all over his hands and he was frowning and cursing at the nurse that was trying to wipe away the blood.

"Touga," I called. Yagari's mouth set in a grim line and the nurse stalked towards me.

"Excuse me, sir. Family only," she said in that know-it-all tone.

I wanted to roll my eyes but somehow I managed to suppress my annoyance, "He's my brother," I said. She raised an eyebrow and glanced behind at Yagari, then back at me, "He was with my kids when the accident happened."

"He's my brother," Yagari growled. He leaned back against the bed and one hand went to his face, "Can I get a cigarette any time soon?"

"No, sir," the nurse snapped with irritation. I guess Yagari asked more than once already. She kicked her chin to Yagari's direction and moved to his side. I followed and stood on the left side of his bed.

"What happened?" I asked, glancing at the nurse. I wanted to know what story Yagari had told the nurse a different story from what probably actually happen. I could see the familiar claw marks; I knew it was a Vampire.

"An accident with a drill," the nurse explained. She glanced at Yagari, "I'll come back with more bandages."

The nurse scurried away and I glanced at Yagari, "A drill?"

"It was the only thing I could think of, _brother_," Yagari hissed. He held his right eye. I stared at it and he sighed, "She really got me good. I think I've lost my eye. She always got me good."

I felt my eyes go wide, "You knew her?"

Yagari nodded slowly, "It was Mitsuki. She is…was…a Level E."

"You killed her?" I asked.

"I had too," Yagari said with a small shrug. "If it wasn't my eye, it would have been Zero's life."

I swallowed hard, "Zero's life?"

"Zero tried to stop me. Told me that she was a good person. But she was a Level E," Yagari sighed. "My fiancée is…was…a Level E Vampire. I had suspected it for a while, but I went against my instincts because I love…loved…her."

"Touga," I put my hand on his shoulder. I examined his wound and saw how the flesh had been completely buckled in. His eye was crushed. I swallowed hard, "You can still love her…"

"I can't love her anymore. She's a Vampire. _Was_. She's not around anymore," Yagari held his eye, "I had to kill her or else she would've killed Zero."

I couldn't help but feel a little remorse for my friend. Yagari was an easy guy to get along with, but because of his rough appearance, women were too frightened to talk to him and he was too quiet to start a conversation with them. The only reason Mitsuki spoke to him was because of Ichiru's health, and whenever the twins were involved, Yagari had more than enough to say. And sometimes he would not stop…

It was normal for humans to fall to Level Es. But why Mitsuki? She was such a nice woman, she was nice to Azumi, kind to me and she loved the twins. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. Poor Yagari. I stared at my friend and he clutched his right eye, blood seeping through the bandages.

"Touga…," I whispered. I tried to think of what I could say that would make him feel better.

"I don't regret it," Yagari announced, punching me in the arm with his free hand. "Zero shielded her from me. She wanted to attack him," Yagari shook his head. "Is he alright?"

I nodded slowly as I rubbed my arm, "Just a scratch," I swallowed hard. "Thank you, Touga. If you hadn't protected Zero…"

"Its okay," Yagari shrugged and put his arms behind his head and rested against the bed, "It's my job as their Master…and their Guardian."

I stared at my friend. His right eye hidden behind blood bandages, band aids all over his face, on his chin. He closed his left eye and I watched as my friend – the great Vampire Hunter, Yagari Touga – slid off into a healing slumber. I couldn't help but smile. I took my camera from my coat pocket and the flash engulfed Yagari, creating a copy on my camera. A picture of my friend, looking vulnerable…and alive.

_**§Vampire Knight§**_

I carried a sickly Ichiru in my arms as we came home. His feverish forehead was on my shoulder and I could feel his sweat through my coat. He was fast asleep, but he coughed every now and then. My heart ached for my youngest son. I wish that he could've been stronger. Played outside with his brother instead of being chained to his bed most of the time. Zero followed sluggishly behind me as I went up the stairs and set Ichiru down on his bed. I brushed his hair away form his sweaty forehead and saw Zero sit on the edge of his brother's bed as I walked into the bathroom, wet a cloth and placed it on Ichiru's warm forehead. I glanced at Zero. His cheeks were more red than usual. Then something struck me––

"Zero? What were you doing in the infirmary?" I asked, sitting beside him. When Zero didn't answer, I put my hand on his forehead and he pushed me away, "You're sick too?"

"I'm not!" Zero pouted. I shook my head. Zero's forehead felt warmer than usual. I shook my head. It must've been the cold air from last night when we all went to the pub.

I stood up and picked Zero up, but he protested and I ignored him. I carried him down to the kitchen and set him on the counter and I frowned when he was glaring at me. A trick he had learned from his mother. And the twins and their mother gave _very_ dirty looks.

"Don't glare at me," I whispered as I grabbed some medicine from the cabinet beside Zero.

"Don't treat me like a kid," Zero retorted. He let out a little cough but he tried very hard to hide it from me.

"You are a kid, Zero," I said as I filled a glass of water and gave him a tablet.

"No, a kid doesn't kill Vampires. I kill Vampires. I'm a Hunter, not a kid!" Zero snapped. I glanced at him and he stared down at the tablet. He was quiet for a long time before he whispered, "Master nearly died because of me…"

"You know Level Es are bad, Zero. Why did you try to protect her?" I asked, "You and Kaito went with Yagari to the forest and saw for yourself how bad Level Es are. Kaito had to kill his own b––"

"I know that," Zero retorted. He shook his head, "But she was so nice. She always looked after Ichiru…"

"Anyone can be turned into a Level E, Zero," I ruffled his hair. "Remember that…you have to remember that Level Es are killers. They are bad Vampires that will kill without hesitation."

Zero nodded slowly, "I remember…"

"Good," I put his forehead against my shoulder and hugged my son. I kissed the top of his head, "Drink the tablet and then go crash, okay? Take some for your brother when he wakes up."

Zero nodded and slowly took the tablet as I opened the fridge. I heard Zero sigh from the refreshing cold water and he set the glass down. I searched in the fridge for food when I heard Zero whisper, "Will Master be okay?"

I turned to look at Zero. His eyes were cast downwards. He was truly upset that he could have been the end of his teacher. I smiled, "Yagari's like an annoying oak tree. It invades your view but is impossible to get rid of," Zero smiled slightly and it made me smile wider, "If it makes you feel better, when Master Yagari comes out of hospital, you can apologize to him."

Zero's smile vanished, "Say sorry? Will he accept my apology?"

I nodded, "Yagari didn't save your life for you to be sulky and moody, Zero," I ruffled his hair again. "Now go sleep so you can get better."

Zero nodded and leapt off the counter and grabbed his brother's medicine and vanished from the kitchen. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and froze when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Azumi standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She gazed at me carefully with violet eyes.

"Are you still upset?" she whispered.

I stared at her, "Yes. Incredibly so," I gave her my back and poured myself a glass of water. "I didn't know the boys had school today."

"That's why I didn't want you take them out last night," Azumi whispered. But I could hear the attitude in her tone, "But you ignored me. It's a good thing Yagari knew something was wrong. He had suspicions for a while that Mitsuki wasn't human…"

This brought my head around to my wife. I stared at her, "How do you know?"

"He told me," she said simply. With a shrug. And a nonchalant expression. What the hell?

I glared at my wife, "So since when are you and Yagari so close and personal?"

Azumi stood up straight and her eyes narrowed on me, "Since you're too busy hanging around Wana, the Station, Hunting and visiting your psychopathic mother."

"I'm sorry I have a job," I snapped.

Azumi rolled her eyes, "Whatever! We have a Mission. Lets go," she gave me her back. I sighed and followed her. She shrugged into her jacket and brought her hair out from her jacket, "I've asked Jenichi to look in on the twins."

I shrugged into my jacket and followed my wife outside. I sighed and grabbed one of the loops of her jeans and pulled her close to me. She was shorter than me, coming just underneath my chin. My arms wrapped around her small frame and I kissed the top of her head. She didn't wrap her arms around me. She didn't really open herself to physical contact, she hardly hugged anyone. She was so distant. So cold sometimes. I held her at arm's length and she glared up at me with burning violet eyes.

"I hate it when we fight," I whispered.

"That wasn't a fight," she snapped.

"Disagree," I shrugged. "The point is, I can't fight you all the time…I fight bad guys everyday," I brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't want to fight my beautiful wife too."

Azumi rolled her eyes, "You just call be that so I won't be mad at you…"

"That's why they invented the word," I kissed her forehead and clutched her face in my hands and stared at her, "You are so beautiful though…"

"You are so cheesy," she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I smiled and pulled her face close to mine. My lips met hers and our fight vanished into the darkening sky. Nothing mattered. When our lips met, the world wasn't a dark place, our boys were happy and out of danger, our lives were normal and we were human. I pulled Azumi close to me and dug my fingers in her soft hair, pulling her close to me. She pulled back and stared at me with big violet eyes.

"Senji…if I turned into a Level E, would you kill me?" she asked. I suppose I should've been hurt by the question. But things like this happened everyday when you were a Vampire Hunter. A lot of Hunters lost their beloved ones to Level Es, either killed or turned…and I knew that as Hunters, if something happened to my Family, killed or turned, I had to kill them.

"I would," I kissed her lips. "And I know you would do the same for me," I kissed her lips again. "But know that if that ever happened. I would kill you, kill the Vampire and then kill myself."

Azumi shook her head, "If it did come to that, I want you to stay alive for our sons. Teach them, raise them," she caressed my cheek. "This tainted world needs more Hunters like you, Senji. This world needs more men like you…people like you, that see the hidden beauty in this blood world…"

I stared at my wife. It is not the first time she said that. She was not like me. Before I met her, she was a sadistic hunter that enjoyed killing Vampires. She was cold, emotionless. She had little friends and hardly smiled…

_"Kasaragi Azumi?"_

_The girl had long dark blonde hair and the ends just touched the small of her back. She had slightly tanned skin. For some reason she wore a large trench coat that hid her body from the rest of the world. Her eyes were a mystery to me. They were always hidden behind a curtain of blonde tendrils. She didn't look at me as I sat down beside her._

_"What?" she demanded. Her voice was menacing. Cold and laced with despise._

_"Well, um, Jenichi said she couldn't make it and then she forced – er, asked – me to come keep you company," I held out my hand. "This is the first time we've officially met, right? I'm Kiryuu Senji."_

_She looked up at me and I could see a fragment of violet behind the blonde curtain, "Kiryuu?" Here we go again, "As in, the Kiryuu Clan? One of the most prestigious Hunter Clans. You're practically Royalty."_

_I smiled a little, "Yeah. I guess we are."_

_She stood up and gave me a good solid punch on my nose, breaking it. I looked up and then saw the most beautiful pair of violet orbs. I fell into her eyes and I saw how sad she was, how lonely she was. How much she wanted someone to understand her…but even with all the negative emotions…they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. And right then and there, I fell in love with Kasaragi Azumi and I wanted to make her my wife…_

_"I hate the Kiryuu Clan," she hissed._

_"Well," I smirked as I stood up. I towered over her and I grabbed her wrist and brushed aside her hair to look into her beautiful eyes, "I should change that," I brought her close against me and pressed my lips to hers. She struggled against me, but that made me want her even more. I pushed my tongue into her mouth––AND SHE BIT IT!_

_I moved away from her, fanning my tongue as it throbbed from her bite. I glared up at her and then my cheek was greeted with a warm slap. I managed to bite my own tongue and then she knocked my leg out from underneath me and I landed flat on my ass. I looked up at her as she stood in front of me, hands on her hips. She leaned down and I leaned away from her._

_"I get it, don't beat me up," I hissed. "I was wrong to kiss you––," I froze when she brushed her fingers through my hair and combed my hair away from my eyes and stared at me. She brushed her own hair aside and her violet eyes gazed deeply into my boring brown eyes._

_"You have beautiful eyes…," she whispered. Her gaze narrowed on me, "You could change the world…"_

"What are you thinking about, Senji?" Azumi asked me as we strolled hand-in-hand down the street, towards where our target was probably feeding.

"The day we met," I smiled. I rubbed my nose and earned a giggle from my wife. I glanced at her. We started fighting soon after that, then we started dating and then we got married and had children.

She had changed over the years since the day we met. Her hair was shorter now, she wore tighter clothes. She had become – almost – less violent and more open towards me when it came to her feelings and problems she had. She still looked at beautiful as the day we met. I tucked her into my side and put my arm around her. I kissed her temple and then we both froze. Strolling down the opposite side of the street…_Vampires_…

Azumi and I glanced at the couple. One was a male, pale skinned. Black hair, loose clothing. Beside him…

"Senji? Is that…?" I heard Azumi whisper.

The female Vampire beside him had long hair, the same color as my own. She had the same skin tone as mine. Pale. She wore a bright pink and white kimono and a pink string with bells attacked to the end and wrapped it around her slender waist. The couple stopped and the woman's eyes met my gaze.

"The Pureblood…Shizuka Hiou…," I whispered.

The Pureblood smiled and I watched at the male at her side wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pull her close. She turned to him and smiled and the carried on with their night stroll. Azumi and I turned to face them and I took out my camera and pushed the button and the flash captured the picture of the Pureblood and her companion as they walked down the street and snow fell down framing the couple. Her hair swept to the side and their fingers laced together…even Vampires could love…

* * *

**A/N: a REVIEW! I got a REVIEW! I'm addicted to those things! LOL! Thank you so much for reviewing and for following and favoriting! I like it! XD**

**I'm really proud of this chapter because its kinda like the set up to the final arch for this little story. How do you like the Kiryuu Parents? Which one is your favorite? Mine is Senji...I don't know why though :s Its fun to type as him! :D**

**I not own Vampire Knight but I will...in my dreams...**

**Please Read and Review! Sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors :(**

**Please R and R**

**~Saved By Dark Innocence**


	5. Chapter 4 Smile

_**Pictures:**_

_**The Untold Tales of Kiryuu Senji**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Smile**_

"_You let him die!"_

_I sighed and leaned against the corner and watched my mother throw another fit and the nurses had to strap her to her bed once again. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. I stood up straight and walked towards the bed. The nurses flanked me as I ran my fingers through my mother's hair._

"_They're going to take you to a different place," I whispered to her. Her wild eyes met mine, "You've been causing a lot of trouble lately, Mother."_

"_You killed him! You let him die! You let my beloved die by that Vampire's hand and you brought those things into this world! You should've let me killed then, Senji!" my Mother shouted at me._

I opened my eyes and stared across the road, at the building where my target was waiting. I wasn't going in, not yet. I turned around and walked into a diner and strode to the back of it where a pay phone was – barely – hanging on the wall. I dug out some change and put the coins in and dialed a number. I leaned against the wall and waited. One ring. Two rings.

"Hello?" a beautiful voice replied and I couldn't stop the smile and shattered my serious expression.

"Zu-Zu," I sang. I heard the low growl and chuckled, "Kidding honey. I just wanted to know what you were up too. And if you were safe."

"I am," Azumi replied. "I just left work now and I'm on my way to where you are. Did you get us our room for the week?"

"I did," I nodded. "Is Yagari with the twins?"

"As far as I know. I think that Jenichi and Wana are also going to leave Kira there because they've got three Level Es up south," my beloved wife said. I heard the sound of a car door slamming, "Need anything before I stop by?"

"Nah, I'm okay," I leaned against the wall next to the phone and buried my hand in my pocket. I couldn't hide the grin on my face when I saw a few ladies in the diner checking me out, "Better hurry honey, I'm getting some pretty hot and heavy stares."

"They touch you, and I will rip them apart," my wife snapped and then she ended the call.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I put the phone down and then dug around for more change. I put more money in and dialed another number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings, "…hello?"

"Ichiru," I smiled at the awkward voice. "How are you, son? Feeling better? Your fever down?"

A cough, "I'm much better now, Dad. Zero is taking good care of me and gives me my medicine every hour and he keeps feeding me yucky vegetables."

"Vegetables will make you feel better!" I heard Zero yell in the background. I chuckled and Ichiru sighed.

"That's good, kid. Make sure you eat a lot of chicken soup too. Nothing it can't cure. Your chest still sore?" I asked, once again leaning against the wall next to the old payphone.

"A little," Ichiru replied. "Master says that I can't go outside in this weather. The snow will make me sicker. But he promised to take us sleighing if I get better."

"That sounds like fun," I replied. Ichiru giggled, "So I heard from a little birdie that Kira-chan is coming over for awhile."

"_Really_?!" Ichiru exclaimed. I heard Zero ask what was going on in the background and Ichiru explained loudly, "Zero, Zero. Kira's coming! We need to clean our room again!"

I chuckled louder this time, "Better get a start on that. Where's Yagari?"

"I'll tell him you're calling," Ichiru replied. "Gotta go clean, Dad. Bye!"

"Bye," a sad smile spread across my lips. "I love you guys."

I never heard anything but a soft chuckle, "I love you too, Senji."

"Touga," I growled. I shook my head, "You heard about Kira?"

"Yup," Yagari replied. "The twins are in a frenzy, cleaning their room," Yagari pulled the phone away and I heard him yell at the twins, "Zero, don't let Ichiru work too hard1 His chest is still sore!"

"Got it," I heard both my twins shout back. Then I heard a cough and I was sad. Ichiru couldn't get over this chest infection. It drove me crazy.

"So," Yagari said, bringing the phone back to him. "Azumi was telling me you saw that _Madly Blooming Princess_ Pureblood. Shizuka something."

"Shizuka Hiou," I corrected.

"Yes?" a soft voice said behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and then did a perfect double take. Behind me stood a beautiful woman, with hair much like my own and pale red eyes and dressed in a beautiful kimono. Her hair was long and loose. Her skin was pale like mine and she stared at me curiously. I hadn't sensed her, how could I not? She was a Pureblood.

"Ah, Yagari," I said into the phone. I heard a grunt in response, Yagari was probably lighting a cigarette, "I gotta go," another grunt and before I put the phone down, I yelled at him, "No smoking in my house!"

I slammed the phone down and turned to the Pureblood. I wasn't sure how to react to this situation. She was a Pureblood, they were a big threat but they were also what gave me a job. The poor humans they bit, they turned into Level Es, which was what I killed. I cleared my throat and she cocked her head to the side. She offered a small smile.

"I am Hiou Shizuka," she said in a clear voice. Confident. Like all Purebloods were. Not that I knew a lot. I mean, I met two of Kaien's vampire friends…Kuran Haru–– something and Kuran Juur–– something. But it wasn't often that I met a Pureblood without Kaien to play peacekeeper.

"Senji," I shook my head. "Kiryuu Senji."

"_Kiryuu_?" she cocked her head to the side, "The first Vampire Hunters?"

I scratched my head, "That would be us," I gazed at the floor then back at her pretty face. "Can I help you?"

"I saw you and your wife a few nights back, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me," she asked with a kind smile.

I gaped, "You know I'm a Vampire Hunter, right?"

"I am well aware," she said with a nod. "But I don't see it often."

I looked around, looking for whatever she was seeing. I looked back at her, "Um…see what?"

Hiou Shizuka floated over to one of the tables and sat down, "Love as pure as you and your wife."

I deadpanned, "Love?" I shook my head, "I saw you with a guy."

"That is why I need your help," Hiou Shizuka replied. She stared down at her hands, "I realize it is very strange – a vampire asking a Vampire Hunter for advice – but I know no one else."

I moved to sit opposite her at the table. Her gaze drifted to look at me, "It doesn't matter. Let's pretend for the time being that we're just normal ordinary humans, okay?" I smiled at her, "That's what my friend always tells me," I raised my hand for the waiter, "So what do you need help with?"

Hiou Shizuka stared at her hands, "How does love work? I have been…locked away…for a very long time and I am not sure how to approach it or maintain it."

The waiter scurried over to our table and her eyes stared at me. She was only seventeen I think. Her dark hair tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes glazed over me, "Welcome to Chan's. What can I get cha?"

I handed her the menu, "A cheese burger and a cup of coffee, please." The waitress wrote down my order and took my menu and her eyes darted to over to Hiou Shizuka. Hiou Shizuka stared at the waitress and then glanced at me. I smiled, "Order something. It's on me," Hiou Shizuka stared at me and I smiled. "Order a cheese burger, or anything you want."

Hiou Shizuka opened the menu in front of her and her eyes scanned the menu, "I do not know any of this,' she shook her head. "I am unsure."

The waitress frowned and I smiled, "Cheese burger and chocolate milkshake," the waitress nodded and I smiled at the Vampire, "It's my sons' favorites."

Hiou Shizuka's head drifted to the side, "You have children?"

I nodded, "Twins. Zero and Ichiru. Their eleven," I smiled wider. "Zero prefers ramen, but joints like this only have burgers, but he always eats them. He likes food. Ichiru eats just about anything."

Hiou Shizuka nodded, "And that is love?"

"What?" I blinked, "Ah, I guess. The twins are more of a product of love. I feed them because they're my kids and it's my job as their father."

"So what is love?" Hiou Shizuka asked.

I frowned, "Um…can I ask why?"

She blushed and buried her face in her hands, "I think I've fallen in love and I am uncertain of how to keep him. And because I am a Pureblood, it will prove to be very difficult and I do not want to loose him."

"Oh, Baby, baby no," she looked up quickly and stared at me. I reached over and took her hand, "It's simple. Just smile. A smile and a glance is all it takes to fall in love. And I can see you're as far gone as someone's gonna get."

Hiou Shizuka stared at me, "Is it really that simple?" I nodded. She glanced up at the waitress that appeared and put her food in front of her, her milkshake aside. The waitress carefully put my food in front of me, and gave me a flirty smile and scurried off again.

I clapped my hands together and stared at the huge cheeseburger on my plate. A slightly toasted bun with lettuce, tomato, the best slice of cheese ever, onion, more cheese and a beef patty the size of a fist. I smacked my lips. I glanced up at Shizuka and saw that she was staring at her burger.

"Watch me," she looked up at me. I took the burger in my hands, pinkies extended. I watched Hiou Shizuka copy me––, "Whoa, whoa," I said. The Vampire dropped the burger and raised her hands. I moved from my seat and rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and brushed back her hair, "Okay, now your sleeves won't get dirty."

I moved back to my seat and watched her stare at her sleeves. Then she looked at me and I picked up my burger again and she copied me and in unison we both bit into the burger. Hiou Shizuka chuckled as she set her food down and wiped her hand with a napkin. I set mine down and smiled at her.

"There, that's it," her eyes darted to me and I pointed at her. "That smile will get any guy to fall in love with you."

The Vampire touched her lips and smiled at me, "Thank you, Kiryuu Senji."

I shrugged, "No big deal," I dug out my camera from my pocket and turned it on. "Now let's just immortalize this moment so that all of eternity can fall in love with you," the Pureblood nodded and picked up her burger and the flash went off.

I stood outside the diner, "Goodbye my Darling Pureblood," I said jokingly. Hiou Shizuka smiled at me, "Thanks."

The Pureblood smiled at me and bowed slightly, "No, thank you. For following my absurd request," she carefully raised her hand and stroked my cheek, "Kiryuu Senji, if I weren't so in love, your wife would have some competition."

I chuckled, "Hey, in a couple years – if your love doesn't work out, and when my twins are older – maybe you could hook up with one of them, y'know, when they're a little older."

Shizuka chuckled, "Nice joke," she turned away from me. "Well, goodbye Kiryuu Senji. Perhaps we'll see each other again."

Shizuka walked away and I couldn't hide the smile on my face, "I hope so…"

"Senji," I turned around and saw Azumi walking towards me. I smiled widely and ran up to my wife and pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all my heart and soul. I set her back down on her feet and she stared up at me. A bright red blush on her cheeks, "What was that for?"

"Just a reminder," I carefully pulled her close to me and pressed my lips to hers, "I love you, Kiryuu Azumi."

Azumi smiled and wrapped her arms around me, "Did you find him?"

I nodded, "I did. My father's killer is in a building across from our motel. We have room with twenty-four hour surveillance and then on Friday…we'll get the bastard that murdered my father."

* * *

**A/N: I am speeachless. O_O I didn't expect this to come out of my brain. Soo, I shall leave the commenting up to you. What did you think?**

**Please read, review, favorite, follow~ ANYTHING!**

**Sorry for any errors.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight :(**

**Please read and review!**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**

**^,..,^ ~ Admire my Vampire!**


	6. Message

**A/N: Hate me? I know you do! You never expected me, ME, to do this! But this is IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I promised but I have a very important message! I have been working my ass off trying to get published, and its really hard but I AM NOT GIVING UP! But fear not, I will not let it get in the way of my Fanfics. But there is a slight change. Much like the Manga (especially with the Manga ending soon ]': so sad) I will be updating every month, something my incredibly nerdy friend suggested. So April's chapter is still up and coming!**

**But for now, my good news! I uploaded the first chapter of my book and in order to get published I need feedback! So please go read my chapter and please review! And if you like it, tell your friends. As you know, you can pretty much read it on any electronic device! **

**So follow the link: s/3115838/1/**

**Or look me up on FictionPress, I am ****Slayer of the Crimson Blade**** and my story is called ****_Slayer Traits First Year_**

**Don't worry, lots of vampires and all things supernatural there too. No Zero though L but watch this space for more VK Updates this month!**

**Much love ;)**

**- Saved By Dark Innocence**


End file.
